vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
ВИЧ
| genus = Lentivirus | section name = Виды | section text = * Вирус иммунодефицита человека 1 (ВИЧ-1) * Вирус иммунодефицита человека 2 (ВИЧ-2) | latin = | ncbi = 11652 | commons = Category:AIDS }} ВИЧ — вирус иммунодефицита человека, вызывающий вирусное заболевание — ВИЧ-инфекцию, последняя стадия которой известна как синдром приобретённого иммунодефицита (СПИД) — в отличие от врождённого иммунодефицита. Распространение ВИЧ-инфекции связано, главным образом, с незащищенными половыми контактами, использованием контаминированных вирусом шприцев, игл и др. медицинских и парамедицинских инструментов, передачей вируса от инфицированной матери ребенку во время родов или при грудном вскармливании. В развитых странах облигатный скрининг донорской крови в значительной степени сократил возможность передачи вируса при их использовании. ВИЧ заражает прежде всего клетки иммунной системы (CD4+ Т-лимфоциты, макрофаги и дендритные клетки), а также некоторые другие типы клеток. Инфицированные ВИЧ CD4+ Т-лимфоциты постепенно гибнут. Их гибель обусловлена главным образом тремя факторами # непосредственным разрушением клеток вирусом # запрограммированной клеточной смертью # убийством инфицированных клеток CD8+ Т-лимфоцитами. Постепенно субпопуляция CD4+ Т-лимфоцитов сокращается, в результате чего клеточный иммунитет снижается, и при достижении критического уровня количества CD4+ Т-лимфоцитов организм становится восприимчивым к оппортунистическим (условно-патогенным) инфекциям. Лечение антиретровирусными препаратами (ВААРТ) увеличивает продолжительность жизни ВИЧ-инфицированных людей и замедляет прогрессию ВИЧ-инфекции, однако не останавливает ее Palella F. J. et al. Declining morbidity and mortality among patients with advanced human immunodeficiency virus infection. HIV Outpatient Study Investigators. The New England journal of medicine, 1998, v. 338, p. 853—860.. Однако, антиретровирусные препараты широко доступны только в развитых и некоторых развивающихся (Бразилия) странах. По оценке Объединённой программы ООН по ВИЧ/СПИД (ЮНЭЙДС) и Всемирной организации здравоохранения (ВОЗ), с 1981 по 2006 от болезней, связанных с ВИЧ-инфекцией и СПИД умерли 25 миллионов человек. Таким образом, пандемия ВИЧ-инфекции является одной из наиболее губительных эпидемий в истории человечества. Только в 2006 году ВИЧ-инфекция стала причиной смерти около 2,9 миллиона человек. К началу 2007 года во всем мире около 40 миллионов человек (0,66 % населения Земли) являлись носителями ВИЧ UNAIDS/WHO AIDS Epidemic Update: December 2006. Файл PDF, 2,7 MB. Две трети из общего числа ВИЧ-инфицированных живут в странах Африки к югу от пустыни Сахары. В наиболее пострадавших от пандемии ВИЧ-инфекции и СПИД странах, эпидемия препятствует экономическому росту и увеличивает бедность населения Greener, R. «AIDS and macroeconomic impact», in S, Forsyth (ed.): State of The Art: AIDS and Economics, IAEN, — 2002, p. 49-55. История открытия thumb|280px|right|Изображение вирусов, полученное при помощи трансмиссионного электронного микроскопа. Видно строение вируса, внутри которого находится конусообразное ядро. thumb|right|250px|Фото (фрагмент видеозаписи) процесса заражения ВИЧ (2009 год), сделанное путём Quantitative 3D Video Microscopy в 2009 году Wolfgang Hübner (2009). «Quantitative 3D Video Microscopy of HIV Transfer Across T Cell Virological Synapses». Science 323: 1743—1747. DOI:10.1126/science.1167525 http://www.sciencemag.org/cgi/content/full/323/5922/1743Wolfgang Hübner (2009). «Quantitative 3D Video Microscopy of HIV Transfer Across T Cell Virological Synapses». Science 323: 1743—1747. DOI:10.1126/science.1167525 (Photo) http://www.sciencemag.org/content/vol323/issue5922/images/small/323_1743_F1.gifWolfgang Hübner (2009). «Quantitative 3D Video Microscopy of HIV Transfer Across T Cell Virological Synapses». Science 323: 1743—1747. DOI:10.1126/science.1167525 (Video) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1wTCYnWYsCQ Вирус иммунодефицита человека был открыт в 1983 году в результате исследования этиологии СПИД. Первыми официальными научными сообщениями о СПИД стали две статьи о необычных случаях развития пневмоцистной пневмонии и саркомы Капоши у мужчин-гомосексуалистов, опубликованные в 1981Centers for Disease Control. Kaposi’s sarcoma and Pneumocystis pneumonia among homosexual men--New York City and California. Morbidity and Mortality Weekly Report, 1981, v. 30, p. 305. Centers for Disease Control. Pneumocystis Pneumonia--Los Angeles. Morbidity and Mortality Weekly Report, 1981, v. 30, p. 250. . В июле 1982 впервые для обозначения новой болезни был предложен термин СПИД (AIDS) The history of AIDS 1981—1986 . В сентябре того же года на основе ряда оппортунистических инфекций, диагностированных у (1) мужчин-гомосексуалистов, (2) наркоманов, (3) больных гемофилией A и (4) гаитян, СПИД впервые было дано полноценное определение как болезни Centers for Disease Control. Current trends update on acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS) --United States. Morbidity and Mortality Weekly Report, 1982, v. 31, p. 507. . В период с 1981 по 1984 год вышло несколько работ, связывающих опасность развития СПИД с анальным сексом или с влиянием наркотиков Gottlieb et al. Pneumocystis carinii pneumonia and mucosal candidiasis in previously healthy homosexual men: evidence of a new acquired cellular immunodeficiency; N. Engl. J. Med. 1981, 305 1425—1431 Durack D. T. Opportunistic infections and Kaposi’s sarcoma in homosexual men; N. Engl. J. Med.1981, 305 1465—1467 Goedert et al. Amyl nitrite may alter T lymphocytes in homosexual men; Lancet 1982, 1 412—416 Jaffe et al. National case-control study of Kaposi’s sarcoma and Pneumocystis carinii pneumonia in homosexual men: Part 1, Epidemiologic results; Ann. Int. Med. 1983, 99 145—151 Mathur-Wagh et al. Longitudinal study of persistent generalized lymphadenopathy in homosexual men: Relation to acquired immunodeficiency syndrome; Lancet 1984, 1, 1033—1038 Newell et al. Toxicity, immunosupprressive effects, and carcinogenic potential of volatile nitrites: possible relationship to Kaposi’s sarcoma; Pharmacotherapy, 1984, 4, 284—291 . Параллельно велись работы над гипотезой о возможной инфекционной природе СПИД. Вирус иммунодефицита человека независимо открыли в 1983 году в двух лабораториях: * в Институте Пастера во Франции под руководством Люка Монтанье ( ). * в Национальном институте рака в США под руководством Роберта Галло ( ). Результаты исследований, в которых из тканей пациентов впервые удалось выделить новый ретровирус, были опубликованы 20 мая 1983 в журнале Science Barre-Sinoussi F. et al. Isolation of a T-lymphotropic retrovirus from a patient at risk for acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS). Science 1983, v. 220, p. 868. Gallo R. et al. Isolation of human T-cell leukemia virus in acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS). Science 1983, v. 220, p. 865. . В этих статьях сообщалось об обнаружении нового вируса, принадлежащего к группе HTLV вирусов Вирусы T-клеточной лейкемии человека.. Исследователи выдвигали предположение, что выделенные ими вирусы могут вызывать СПИД. Фермент, вырабатываемый простатой, оказывает разжижающее действие на сперму, помогает ей эффективно протекать по семенным канатикам.Заболевания спермы. 4 мая 1984 исследователи сообщили о выделении вируса, носившего на тот момент название HTLV-III, из лимфоцитов 26 из 72 обследованных больных СПИД и 18 из 21 больных с пре-СПИД состоянием. Ни у кого из 115 здоровых гетеросексуальных индивидов контрольной группы вирус обнаружить не удалось. Исследователи отметили, что малый процент выделения вируса из крови больных СПИД вызван малым количеством Т4 лимфоцитов, клеток, в которых, предположительно, размножается ВИЧ.Gallo R. et al. Frequent detection and isolation of cytopathic retroviruses (HTLV-III) from patients with AIDS and at risk for AIDS. Science 1984, v. 224, p. 500 . Кроме того, ученые сообщили об обнаружении антител к вирусу Sarngadharan M. et al. Antibodies reactive with human T-lymphotropic retroviruses (HTLV-III) in the serum of patients with AIDS. Science, 1984, v. 220, p. 506, об идентификации ранее описанных у других вирусов и прежде неизвестных антигенов HTLV-III Schupbach J. et al. Serological analysis of a subgroup of human T-lymphotropic retroviruses (HTLV-III) associated with AIDS. Science, 1984, v. 220, p. 503 и о наблюдении размножения вируса в популяции лимфоцитов Popovic M. et al. Detection, isolation, and continuous production of cytopathic retroviruses (HTLV-III) from patients with AIDS and pre-AIDS. Science, 1984, v. 220, p. 497. В 1986 было обнаружено, что вирусы, открытые в 1983 французскими и американскими исследователями, генетически идентичны. Первоначальные названия вирусов были упразднены и предложено одно общее название — ВИЧ Coffin J. et al. What to call the AIDS virus? Nature, 1986 v. 321, p. 10. В 2008 году Люк Монтанье и Франсуаза Барре-Синусси были удостоены Нобелевской премиии в области физиологии и медицины «за открытие вируса иммунодефицита человека». Биология ВИЧ Попадая в организм человека, ВИЧ заражает CD4+ лимфоциты, макрофаги и некоторые другие типы клеток. Проникнув же в указанные типы клеток, вирус начинает активно в них размножаться. Это в конечном счёте приводит к разрушению и гибели зараженных клеток. Присутствие ВИЧ со временем вызывает нарушение иммунной системы из-за избирательного уничтожения им иммунокомпетентных клеток и подавления их субпопуляции. Вышедшие из клетки вирусы внедряются в новые, и цикл повторяется. Постепенно число CD4+ лимфоцитов снижается настолько, что организм уже не может противостоять возбудителям оппортунистических инфекций, которые не опасны или мало опасны для здоровых людей с нормальной иммунной системой. Классификация Вирус иммунодефицита человека относят к семейству ретровирусов (Retroviridae), роду лентивирусов (Lentivirus). Название Lentivirus происходит от латинского слова lente — медленный. Такое название отражает одну из особенностей вирусов этой группы, а именно — медленную и неодинаковую скорость развития инфекционного процесса в макроорганизме. Для лентивирусов также характерен длительный инкубационный период. Родственные вирусы В роде Lentivirus выделяют следующие виды (по данным на 2008 год) http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/ICTVdb/Ictv/fs_retro.htm#Genus16. Наиболее хорошо изученным является ВИЧ. Разновидности ВИЧ Для вируса иммунодефицита человека характерна высокая частота генетических изменений, возникающих в процессе самовоспроизведения. Частота возникновения ошибок у ВИЧ составляет 10-3 — 10-4 ошибок / (геном * цикл репликации), что на несколько порядков больше аналогичной величины у эукариот. Длина генома ВИЧ составляет примерно 104 нуклеотидов. Из этого следует, что практически каждый вирус хотя бы на один нуклеотид отличается от своего предшественника. В природе ВИЧ существует в виде множества квази-видов, являясь при этом одной таксономической единицей. В процессе исследования ВИЧ все-таки были обнаружены разновидности, которые значительно отличались друг от друга по нескольким признакам, в частности различной структурой генома. Разновидности ВИЧ обозначаются арабскими цифрами. На сегоднешний день известы ВИЧ-1, ВИЧ-2, ВИЧ-3, ВИЧ-4. * ВИЧ-1 — первый представитель группы, открытый в 1983 году. Является наиболее распространенной формой. * ВИЧ-2 — вид вируса иммунодефицита человека, идентифицированный в 1986 году Clavel, F. et al. Isolation of a new human retrovirus from West African patients with AIDS. Science, 1986, v. 233, p. 343—346.. По сравнению с ВИЧ-1, ВИЧ-2 изучен в значительно меньшей степени. ВИЧ-2 отличается от ВИЧ-1 в структуре генома. Известно, что ВИЧ-2 менее патогенен и передается с меньшей вероятностью, чем ВИЧ-1. Отмечено, что люди, инфицированные ВИЧ-2, обладают слабым иммунитетом к ВИЧ-1. * ВИЧ-3 — редкая разновидность, о открытии которой было сообщено в 1988 . Обнаруженный вирус не реагировал с антителами других известных групп, а также обладал значительными отличиями в структуре генома. * ВИЧ-4 — редкая разновидность вируса, обнаруженная в 1986 году . Глобальная эпидемия ВИЧ-инфекции главным образом обусловлена распространением ВИЧ-1, ВИЧ-2 распространен преимущественно в Западной Африке. ВИЧ-3 и ВИЧ-4 не играют заметной роли в распространении эпидемии. В подавляющем большинстве случаев, если не оговорено иначе, под ВИЧ подразумевается ВИЧ-1. Строение вириона Вирионы ВИЧ имеют вид сферических частиц, диаметр которых составляет около 100—120 нанометров. Это приблизительно в 60 раз меньше диаметра эритроцита. Капсид зрелого вириона имеет форму усеченного конуса. Иногда встречаются «многоядерные» вирионы, содержащие 2 или более нуклеоидов. В состав зрелых вирионов входит несколько тысяч белковых молекул различных типов. Названия и функции основных типов белков ВИЧ. thumb|200px|Строение вируса иммунодефицита человека Внутри капсида ВИЧ находится белковонуклеиновый комплекс: две нити вирусной РНК, вирусные ферменты (обратная транскриптаза, протеаза, интеграза) и белки (p7, nef, vif, vpr). Сам капсид образован ~2,000 копий вирусного белка p24. Кроме того, с капсидом ВИЧ-1 (но не ВИЧ-2) связываются ~200 копий клеточного циклофилина А, который вирус заимствует у зараженной клетки Turner B.G. et al. Structural biology of HIV. J. Mol. Biol., 1999 v. 285, p. 1-32.. Капсид ВИЧ окружен матричной оболочкой, образованной ~2,000 копий матричного белка p17. Матричная оболочка в свою очередь окружена двухслойной липидной мембранной, являющейся наружной оболочкой вируса. Она образована молекулами, захваченными вирусом во время его отпочковывания из клетки, в которой он сформировался. В липидную мембрану встроены 72 гликопротеинных комплекса, каждый из которых образован тремя молекулами трансмембранного гликопротеина (gp41 или TM), служащими «якорем» комплекса, и тремя молекулами поверхностного гликопротеина (gp120 или SU) . С помощью gp120 вирус присоединяется к антиген-CD4 рецептору и Co-рецептору, находящихся на поверхности мембраны клеток. gp41 и в особенности gp120 интенсивно изучаются как цели для разработки лекарств и вакцины против ВИЧ. В липидной мембране вируса также находятся мембранные белки клеток, в том числе человеческие лейкоцитарные антигены (HLA) классов I, II и молекулы адгезии http://www.eurasiahealth.org/attaches/82169/HIVMedicine2005_rus%20final.pdf Лечение ВИЧ-инфекции 2005 год. Геном ВИЧ thumb|300px|Геном ВИЧ Генетический материал ВИЧ представлен двумя не связанными нитями положительной РНК . Геном ВИЧ содержит 9,000 пар нуклеотидов. Концы генома представлены длинными концевыми повторами (LTR), которые управляют продукцией новых вирусов и могут активироваться и белками вируса, и белками инфицированной клетки. 9 генов ВИЧ кодируют, по крайней мере, 15 белков Fauci A. S. HIV and AIDS: 20 years of science. Nature Medicine, 2003, v. 9, p. 839—843. Гены gag, pol, и env несут информацию о структурных белках вируса. * pol — кодирует ферменты: обратную транскриптазу, интегразу и протеазу. * gag — кодирует полипротеин, расщепляемый протеазой до p6, p7, p17, p24. * env — кодирует белок gp160, расщепляемый протеазой на gp41 и gp120. Другие шесть генов — tat, rev, nef, vif, vpr, vpu (vpx у ВИЧ-2) — кодируют белки, отвечающие за способность ВИЧ инфицировать клетки и производить новые копии вируса. Репликация ВИЧ in vitro возможна без генов nef, vif, vpr, vpu . ВИЧ-инфекция | Image = | Caption = | DiseasesDB = | ICD10 = , , , , | ICD9 = - | ICDO = | OMIM = | MedlinePlus = | eMedicineSubj = | eMedicineTopic = | MeshID = |}} ВИЧ-инфекция — вирусное заболевание, вызываемое вирусом иммунодефицита человека. Последней стадией заболевания является СПИД. Период от инфицирования вирусом иммунодефицита человека до развития СПИД длится в среднем 9 — 11 лет Steinbrook R. The AIDS Epidemic in 2004. The New England journal of medicine, 2004, v. 351(2), p.115-117.. Статистические данные многочисленных исследований, проведённых в различных странах за период времени более двух десятилетий, подтверждают это заключение. Эти цифры справедливы лишь для случаев, когда ВИЧ-инфекция не подвергается никакой терапии. Группы повышенного риска: * лица, употребляющие инъекционные наркотики, использующие общую посуду для приготовления наркотика (распространение вируса через иглу шприца и общую посуду для растворов наркотиков); а также их половые партнёры. * мужчины — гомосексуалы и бисексуалы, практикующие незащищённый анальный секс; * гетеросексуалы обоего пола, практикующие незащищённый анальный секс; * лица, которым сделали переливание непроверенной донорской крови; * больные другими венерическими заболеваниями; * лица, связанные с продажей и покупкой человеческого тела в сфере сексуальных услуг (проститутки и их клиенты) Патогенез Основа патогенеза ВИЧ до сих пор не очень ясна. Последние данные говорят о том, что гиперактивация иммунной системы в ответ на инфекцию является основным фактором патогенеза ВИЧ. Одной из черт патогенеза является гибель CD4+ Т клеток (Т хелперов), концентрация которых медленно, но неуклонно снижается. Также снижается количество дендритных клеток, профессиональных антиген презентирующих клеток, которые в основном и начинают иммунный ответ к патогену, что по важности последствий для иммунной системы является может даже более сильным фактором нежели гибель Т хелперов. Причины гибели дендритных клеток остаются неясными. Некоторые причины гибели хелперов: * 1. Взрывная репродукция вируса. * 2. Слияние мембран зараженных и не зараженных хелперов с образованием не жизнеспособных симпластов(хелперы становятся липкими). Симпласты были обнаружены только в лабораторных условиях в условиях культур клеток. * 3. Атака зараженных клеток цитотоксичными лимфоцитами. * 4. Адсорбция свободного gp120 на CD4+ незараженных хелперов с их последующей атакой цитотоксических лимфоцитов. Основной причиной гибели Т клеток при ВИЧ инфекции является программируемая клеточная гибель (апоптоз). Даже на стадии СПИД уровень инфицированности Т4 клеток составляет 1:1000, что говорит о том, что вирус сам по себе не способен убить такое количество клеток, которое погибает при ВИЧ инфекции. Так же не объяснить столь массовую гибель Т клеток и цитотоксическим действием других клеток. Нарушения в работе иммунной системы со временем нарастают вплоть до полной неспособности осуществлять свою основную функцию — защиту организма от болезнетворных организмов. На фоне гиперактивации часто возникают лейкозы, что в совокупности приводит к тому, что факультативные паразиты, которые сосуществуют в здоровом организме под контролем иммунной системы выходят из под контроля становясь гибельными для организма. Основной резервуар ВИЧ в организме- макрофаги и моноциты: * 1. В них не происходит взрывающей репродукции. * 2. Выход происходит через комплекс Гольджи. Стадии инфекционного процесса thumb|375px|Количество CD4 лимфоцитов и копий РНК вируса в крови больного с момента инфицирования до терминальной стадии. Общая продолжительность составляет в среднем 10 лет. В течение всего этого времени наблюдается постоянное снижение количества лимфоцитов в крови больного, что в конечном итого становится причиной смерти. Инкубационный период (период сероконверсии — до появления детектируемых антител к ВИЧ) — от 3-х недель до 1,5 месяцев. Продромальный период — стадия первичного инфицирования- до 1 месяца. Клинические проявления: субфебрильная температура, воспаление лимфатических узлов — они становятся увеличенными, мягкими и болезненными(проходит под маской инфекционного мононуклеоза). Максимальная концентрация вируса, антител появляется только в самом конце продромального периода. Латентный период. Единственное проявление — стойкое увеличение лимфатических узлов(плотные, безболезненные) — лимфоаденопатия. ПреСПИД — продолжительность 1-2 года — начало угнетения клеточного иммунитета. Часто рецидивирующий герпес — долго не заживающие изъязвления слизистой рта, половых органов. Лейкоплакия языка (разрастание сосочкового слоя- «волокнистый язык»). Кандидоз — слизистой рта, половых органов. Терминальная стадия — СПИД — 1-2 года. Генерализация оппортунистических инфекций и опухолей. * заболевание туберкулезом (в том числе и птичьим) * сальмонеллы — переход в генерализованную форму, энцефалит, менингит. * Legionella pneumophyla * все вирусы гриппа, герпес. * простейшие — криптоспоригии, токсоплазма(менингоэнцефалит с летальным исходом) * грибы — кандида, гистоплазма, криптококк, плесневые грибы. * злокачественные опухоли. * саркома Капоши. * лимфомы. Диагностика Течение ВИЧ-инфекции характеризуется длительным отсутствием существенных симптомов болезни Buchbinder S. P., Katz M. H., Hessol N. A., O’Malley P. M., Holmberg S. D. Long-term HIV-1 infection without immunologic progression. AIDS, 1994, v. 8, p. 1123—1128.. Диагноз ВИЧ-инфекции ставится на основании лабораторных данных: при выявлении в крови антител к ВИЧ (или непосредственном выявлении вируса!)* . Антитела к ВИЧ в период острой фазы, как правило, не обнаруживают. В первые 3 мес. после заражения антитела к ВИЧ появляются у 90-95 % пациентов, через 6 мес. — у остальных 5-9 %, а в более поздние сроки — только у 0,5-1 %. В стадии СПИД регистрируют существенное снижение содержания антител в крови. Первые недели после инфицирования представляют собой «период серонегативного окна», когда антитела к ВИЧ не выявляются. Поэтому отрицательный результат тестирования на ВИЧ в этот период не означает, что человек не инфицирован ВИЧ и не может заразить других. Для диагностики поражения слизистой оболочки рта у ВИЧ-инфицированных больных принята рабочая классификация, утверждённая в Лондоне, в сентябре 1992 года. Все поражения разделены на 3 группы: * 1 группа — поражения, чётко связанные с ВИЧ-инфекцией. В эту группу включены следующие нозологические формы: ** кандидозы (эритематозный, псевдомембранозный, гиперпластический, атрофический); ** волосистая лейкоплакия; ** маргинальный гингивит; ** язвенно-некротический гингивит; ** деструктивный пародонтит; ** саркома Капоши; ** не-Ходжкинская лимфома. * 2 группа — поражения, менее чётко связанные с ВИЧ-инфекцией: ** бактериальные инфекции; ** болезни слюнных желёз; ** вирусные инфекции; ** тромбоцитопеническая пурпура. * 3 группа — поражения, которые могут быть при ВИЧ-инфекции, но не связанные с нею. Наибольший интерес вызывают и наиболее часто встречаются поражения, относящиеся к 1 группе. В России при постановке диагноза ВИЧ-инфекция проводится дотестовое и послетестовое консультирование пациента, разъяснение основных фактов о заболевании. Пациенту предлагается встать на учет в территориальный центр профилактики и борьбы со СПИД для бесплатного диспансерного наблюдения врачом-инфекционистом. Приблизительно раз в полгода рекомендуется сдавать анализы (на иммунный статус и на вирусную нагрузку) для контроля состояния здоровья. В случае значительного ухудшения этих показателей рекомендуется прием антиретровирусных препаратов (терапия бесплатна, доступна практически во всех регионах). Терапия До настоящего времени не разработано лечения ВИЧ-инфекции, которое могло бы устранить ВИЧ из организма. Современный способ лечения ВИЧ-инфекции (т. н. высокоактивная антиретровирусная терапия) замедляет прогрессирование ВИЧ-инфекции и её переход в стадию СПИД, позволяя ВИЧ-инфицированному человеку жить полноценной жизнью. При использовании лечения и при условии, что эффективность лекарств сохраняется, продолжительность жизни человека ограничивается не ВИЧ, а лишь естественными процессами старения. Однако рано или поздно вирус мутирует, приобретая резистентность к применяемым препаратам. Также во многих случаях пациент не может принимать отдельные препараты по причине индивидуальной непереносимости. Поэтому применение терапии чаще всего лишь отсрочивает на несколько лет развитие СПИД. Появление новых классов препаратов способно увеличить продолжительность жизни ВИЧ-инфицированных. Важное значение придается поддержанию здоровья ВИЧ-положительного немедикаментозными средствами (правильное питание, избегание сильных стрессов, здоровый образ жизни). Устойчивость (иммунитет) к ВИЧ Несколько лет назад был описан генотип человека, устойчивый к ВИЧ. Проникновение вируса в иммунную клетку связано с его взаимодействием с поверхностным рецептором: белком CCR5. Но делеция (утеря участка гена) CCR5-дельта32 приводит к невосприимчивости её носителя к ВИЧ. Предполагается, что эта мутация возникла примерно две с половиной тысячи лет назад и со временем распространилась в Европе. Сейчас к ВИЧ фактически устойчив в среднем 1 % европейцев, 10-15 % европейцев имеют частичную сопротивляемость к ВИЧ http://www.wired.com/medtech/health/news/2005/01/66198. Учёные Ливерпульского университета объясняют такую неравномерность тем, что мутация CCR5 увеличивает сопротивляемость к бубонной чуме. Поэтому после эпидемий «чёрной смерти» 1347 года (а в Скандинавии ещё и 1711 года) доля этого генотипа выросла. Существует небольшой процент людей (около 10 % всех ВИЧ-положительных), в крови которых присутствует вирус, однако СПИД у них не развивается в течение долгого времени (т. н. непрогрессоры). Обнаружено, что одним из главных элементов антивирусной защиты человека и других приматов является белок TRIM5a, способный распознавать капсид вирусных частиц и препятствовать размножению вируса в клетке. Данный белок у человека и других приматов имеет различия, которые обуславливают врожденную устойчивость шимпанзе к ВИЧ и родственным ему вирусам, а у человека — врожденную устойчивость к вирусу PtERV1 . Эпидемиология Краткие глобальные данные об эпидемии ВИЧ-инфекции и СПИД Согласно докладу «Объединённой программы ООН по ВИЧ/СПИД» декабрь 2006 г.. ;Количество людей, живущих с ВИЧ, в 2006 г. : Всего — 39,5 миллиона (34,1 — 47,1 миллиона) : Взрослых — 37,2 миллиона (32,1 — 44,5 миллиона) : Женщин — 17,7 миллиона (15,1 — 20,9 миллиона) : Детей моложе 15 лет — 2,3 миллиона (1,7 — 3,5 миллиона) ;Количество людей, заразившихся ВИЧ в 2006 г. : Всего — 4,3 миллиона (3,6 — 6,6 миллиона) : Взрослых — 3,8 миллиона (3,2 — 5,7 миллиона) : Детей моложе 15 лет — 530,000 (410,000 — 660,000) ;Количество смертей от СПИД в 2006 г. : Всего — 2,9 миллиона (2,5 — 3,5 миллиона) : Взрослых — 2,6 миллиона (2,2 — 3,0 миллиона) : Детей моложе 15 лет — 380,000 (290,000 — 500,000) thumb|210px|Распространенность ВИЧ среди взрослого населения по странам При этом, из общего числа инфицированных, две трети (63 % — 24,7 млн.— 27,7 млн.) всех взрослых и детей с ВИЧ в мире живут в странах Африки к югу от пустыни Сахары, в основном в южной части Африки. Одна треть (32 %) всех людей с ВИЧ в мире живёт в этом субрегионе, и здесь же произошли 34 % всех смертей в связи со СПИД в 2006 году. Обзор глобальной эпидемиологии ВИЧ-инфекции/СПИД Всего в мире около 40 миллионов человек живут с ВИЧ-инфекцией. Более двух третей из них населяют Африку к югу от пустыни Сахары. Эпидемия началась здесь в конце 1970-х — начале 1980-х. Эпицентром считается полоса, протянувшаяся от Западной Африки до Индийского океана. Затем ВИЧ перекинулся южнее. Больше всего носителей ВИЧ в ЮАР — около 5 миллионов. Но в пересчёте на душу населения этот показатель выше в Ботсване и Свазиленде. В Свазиленде инфицирован каждый третий взрослый. За исключением стран Африки быстрее всего ВИЧ распространяется сегодня в Центральной Азии и Восточной Европе. С 1999 по 2002 годы количество инфицированных здесь почти утроилось. Эти регионы сдерживали эпидемию до конца 1990-х, а затем количество заражённых стало резко увеличиваться — в основном за счёт наркоманов. ВИЧ-инфекция в России Первый случай ВИЧ инфекции в СССР был обнаружен в 1986 году. С этого момента начинается так называемый период зарождения эпидемии. Первые случаи ВИЧ-инфекции среди граждан СССР как правило происходили вследствие незащищенных половых контактов с африканскими студентами в конце 70-х годов XX века. Дальнейшие эпидемиологические мероприятия по изучению распространенности ВИЧ инфекции в различных группах проживающих на территории СССР показали, что наибольший процент инфицирования приходился на тот момент на студентов из африканских стран, в частности из Эфиопии. Распад СССР привел к развалу единой эпидемиологической службы СССР, но не единого эпидемиологического пространства. Короткая вспышка ВИЧ-инфекции вначале 90-х годов среди мужчин, практикующих секс с мужчинами, не получила дальнейшего распространения, в том числе и вследствие высоких организованности и образовательного уровня данной группы риска. В целом данный период эпидемии отличался чрезвычайно низким уровнем инфицированности (на весь СССР меньше 1000 выявленных случаев) населения, короткими эпидемическими цепочками от заражающего к зараженному, спорадическими заносами ВИЧ-инфекции и вследствие этого широким генетическим разнообразием выявляемых вирусов. На тот момент в западных странах эпидемия уже являлась значимой причиной смертности в возрастной группе от 20 до 40 лет. Данная благополучная эпидемическая обстановка привела к самоуспокоенности в некоторых теперь уже независимых странах бывшего СССР, которая выразилась в том числе и в свертывании некоторых широких противоэпидемических программ, как несоответствующих моменту и чрезвычайно дорогих. Все это привело к тому, что в 1993-95 годах эпидемиологическая служба Украины оказалась неспособна вовремя локализовать две вспышки ВИЧ-инфекции, произошедщие среди потребителей инъекционных наркотиков (ПИН) в Николаеве и Одессе. Как оказалось впоследствии, эти вспышки были независимо вызваны разными вирусами относящимися к разным субтипам ВИЧ-1. Более того, перемещение ВИЧ-инфицированных заключенных из Одессы в Донецк, где они вышли на свободу, только способствовало распространению ВИЧ-инфекции. Чрезвычайно способствовала распространению ВИЧ-инфекции маргинализация ПИН и нежелание властей проводить среди них какие-либо действенные профилактические мероприятия. Только за два года (1994-95) в Одессе и Николаеве было выявлено несколько тысяч ВИЧ-инфицированных, в 90 % случаев — ПИН. С этого момента на территории бывшего СССР начинается следующая стадия эпидемии ВИЧ-инфекции, так называемая концентрированная стадия, которая продолжается по настоящее время (2007 год). Данная стадия характеризуется уровнем ВИЧ инфекции 5 и более процентов в определенной группе риска (в случае Украины и России это ПИН). В 1995 происходит вспышка ВИЧ-инфекции среди ПИН в Калининграде, затем последовательно в Москве и Петербурге, далее вспышки среди ПИН шли одна за другой по всей России в направлении с запада на восток. Направление движения концентрированной эпидемии и молекулярно-эпидемиологический анализ показали, что 95 % всех изученных случаев ВИЧ-инфекции в России имеют свое происхождение от изначальных вспышек в Николаеве и Одессе. В целом, данная стадия ВИЧ-инфекции характеризуется концентрацией ВИЧ-инфекции среди ПИН, низким генетическим разнообразием вируса, постепенным переходом эпидемии из группы риска в другие популяции. К концу 2006 года в Российской Федерации было официально зарегистрировано около 370,000 ВИЧ-инфицированных. Однако реальное число носителей инфекции, по оценке на конец 2005, составляет ~940,000 — 1,6 млн.. Показатель распространенности ВИЧ-инфекции среди взрослых достиг значения ~1,1 %. От болезней, связанных с ВИЧ и СПИД умерли ок. 16,000 человек, среди них 208 детей http://hivrussia.ru/stat/2006.shtml. Около 60 % случаев ВИЧ-инфицирования среди россиян приходится на 11 из 86 российских регионов (Иркутская,Саратовская обл. Калининградская, Ленинградская, Московская, Оренбургская, Самарская, Свердловская и Ульяновская области, Санкт-Петербург и Ханты-Мансийский автономный округ). К сентябрю 2005 года в учреждениях, входящих в Федеральную службу исполнения наказаний РФ, было зарегистрировано более 31 тысячи ВИЧ-инфицированных, что на тысячу человек больше, чем показатель 2004 годаСветлана Бахмина в интервью "Арест был довольно спонтанный" вспоминала следующее о контингенте в исправительных учреждениях: "Много девочек, больных ВИЧ, почти все молодые, красивые и неглупые. Много из Москвы. Все наркоманки со стажем.". Передача вируса ВИЧ может содержаться практически во всех биологических жидкостях организма. Однако, достаточное для заражения количество вируса присутствует только в крови, сперме, влагалищном секрете, лимфе и грудном молоке (грудное молоко опасно только для младенцев — в их желудке ещё не вырабатывается желудочный сок, который убивает ВИЧ). Заражение может произойти при попадании опасных биожидкостей непосредственно в крово- или лимфоток человека, а также на повреждённые слизистые оболочки (что обусловливается всасывающей функцией слизистых). Если кровь ВИЧ-инфицированного попадает на открытую рану другого человека, из которой кровь течет, заражения, как правило, не происходит. ВИЧ — вирус нестойкий — вне среды организма при высыхании крови (спермы, лимфы и влагалищного секрета) погибает. Бытовым путём заражения не происходит. ВИЧ практически моментально погибает при температуре выше 56 градусов Цельсия. Однако, при внутривенных инъекциях вероятность передачи вируса очень велика — до 95 %. Зарегистрированы случаи передачи ВИЧ медперсоналу при уколах иглами . Чтобы снизить вероятность передачи ВИЧ (до долей процента) в таких случаях, врачам назначают четырёхнедельный курс высокоактивной антиретровирусной терапии. Химиопрофилактика может быть назначена и другим лицам, подвергшимся риску инфицирования. Химиотерапия назначается не позднее чем через 72 часа после вероятного проникновения вируса. Многократное использование шприцев и игл наркоманами с большой вероятностью приводит к передаче ВИЧ. Для предотвращения этого создаются специальные благотворительные пункты, в которых наркоманы могут получить бесплатно чистые шприцы в обмен на использованные. К тому же молодые наркоманы почти всегда сексуально активны и склонны к незащищенным половым контактам, что создает дополнительные предпосылки для распространения вируса. Данные о передаче ВИЧ при незащищенном половом контакте по различным источникам сильно отличаются. Риск передачи в значительной степени зависит от типа контакта (вагинальный, анальный и т. д.) и роли партнёра (вводящая сторона/принимающая сторона). Защищённый половой акт, при котором произошёл разрыв презерватива или была нарушена его целостность, считается незащищённым. Чтобы свести к минимуму такие случаи, необходимо исполнять правила пользования презервативами, а также использовать надёжные презервативы. Возможен также вертикальный путь передачи от матери к ребёнку. При профилактике с помощью ВААРТ риск вертикальной передачи вируса может быть снижен до 1,2 % Cooper ER, Charurat M, Mofenson L, Hanson IC, Pitt J, Diaz C, Hayani K, Handelsman E, Smeriglio V, Hoff R, Blattner W; Women and Infants' Transmission Study Group. Combination antiretroviral strategies for the treatment of pregnant HIV-1-infected women and prevention of perinatal HIV-1 transmission.AIDSinfo.nih.gov Recommendations for Use of Antiretroviral Drugs in Pregnant HIV-1-Infected Women for Maternal Health and Interventions to Reduce Perinatal HIV-1 Transmission in the United States October 12, 2006. Содержание вируса в других биологических жидкостях — слюне, слезе — ничтожно мало; нет информации о случаях заражения через слюну, слёзы, пот. Грудное вскармливание может стать причиной заражения, так как грудное молоко содержит ВИЧ, поэтому ВИЧ-положительным матерям не рекомендуют кормить детей грудью. thumb|200px|Незрелая и зрелая формы ВИЧ(стилизованное изображение) ВИЧ НЕ передаётся через * укусы комаров и прочих насекомых, * воздух, * рукопожатие, * поцелуй (любой), * посуду, * одежду, * пользование ванной, туалетом, плавательным бассейном и т. п. Анти-ВИЧ-кремы и гели The Times, ссылаясь на выводы ученых из Миннесотского университета, сообщает, что «монолаурат глицерина» или «лауриновый эфир» используемый в качестве пищевой добавки, входящий в состав косметических средств вероятно, препятствует сигнальным процессам в иммунной системе обезьян, блокируя вирус на ключевой стадии потенциального инфицирования". При попадании вируса в организм, он захватывает Т-клетки и распространяется по кровеносным сосудам, а лауриновый эфир действует так, что воспалительная реакция не развивается.Ученые: Широко распространенный химикат предохраняет обезьян от ВИЧ Люди, живущие с ВИЧ Термин «Люди, живущие с ВИЧ» (ЛЖВ) рекомендуется использовать в отношении человека или группы людей, имеющих ВИЧ-положительный статус, так как он отражает тот факт, что люди могут жить с ВИЧ многие годы, ведя активный и продуктивный образ жизни. Крайне некорректным является выражение «жертвы СПИДа» (это подразумевает беспомощность и отсутствие контроля), в том числе некорректно называть детей с ВИЧ «невинными жертвами СПИДа» (это подразумевает, что кто-то из ЛЖВ «сам виноват» в своем ВИЧ-статусе или «заслужил» его). Выражение «больной СПИДом» допустимо только в медицинском контексте, ведь большую часть жизни ЛЖВ проводят не на больничной койкеhttp://www.hivpolicy.ru/glossary.php?id=145. Юридические последствия заражения другого человека ВИЧ-инфекцией За заражение другого человека ВИЧ-инфекцией или поставление его в опасность заражения ВИЧ-инфекцией в значительном числе государств предусматривается уголовная ответственность. В России соответствующие меры наказания предусматриваются статьёй 122 УК РФ. Источники информации Литература * * См. также * СПИД * Анализ на ВИЧ * Высокоактивная антиретровирусная терапия * Объединённая программа Организации Объединённых Наций по ВИЧ/СПИД * Фонд «Гуманитарное действие» * Альтернативные теории ВИЧ-инфекции и СПИДа * ACET - международная организация, занимающаяся профилактикой ВИЧ-инфекции Категория:Вирусы Категория:СПИД Категория:Иммунология Категория:Заболевания, передающиеся половым путём